ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
RG series
The Ibanez RG series is a series of electric guitars produced by Hoshino Gakki and are among the most popular hard rock and metal guitars ever made. RG originally stands for Roadstar Guitar as the original RG models were part of the Roadstar Deluxe series. That series was renamed into RG in 1992 and all models are simply known as RGs now. Features The Ibanez RG is what is known as a superstrat guitar model, resembling a Fender Stratocaster but with a more pointed, aggressive-looking shape, an increased number of frets and usage of humbucking pickups and double locking tremolo systems. In terms of various models, the RG is the most numerous guitar in the world. RGs with all kinds of woods, constructions, finishes, bridges and pickup configurations have been made available since 1987, including 7-string and even 8-string models. Woods Body The most common body wood used on RG models is basswood. Before the introduction of the JEM and RG, basswood was typically used for less-expensive guitar models. Other woods used for RG bodies include more 'standard' body woods such as mahogany (e.g. the RG321MH) and ash (e.g. the RG370AX). The JEM7V's body is actually made from alder. Top |In some cases a body wood is combined with an additional body top wood which is usually only a small layer of wood for decorative reasons. The most commonly used top wood is maple with either a flamed pattern like the RG770FM or a quilted pattern like the RGT320Q. Neck |Most, if not, all RG necks are made of maple. Older RG necks were made of a single piece of maple, but to increase sturdiness multiple layers of wood can be used, something Ibanez started doing on most RG guitars since 2005. Prestige model necks are made of three pieces of maple and two pieces of walnut or wenge in alternating order. Walnut is used for 6-string guitars while wenge is used for 7- and 8-string guitars. Most non-Prestige models feature a neck made of three pieces of maple. Earlier laminated neck models include the Super Wizard which was made of two pieces of maple and a piece of bubinga. Fingerboard |The most common wood used for RG fingerboards is rosewood. Although the first RG550 models were also available with maple fingerboards, Ibanez has used rosewood almost exclusively for a long time. Since 2009 Ibanez started reintroducing maple fingerboards on various models such as the RG2550MZ, RG1527M and RG350M. For some models the more exclusive ebony wood is used, like on the J Custom RG1808. Constrution Neck joint Most RGs have a bolt-on neck. Older RGs feature the Tilt Joint still requiring a screw plate. All post-1994 models have the sleeker All Access Neck Joint. RGT models feature a neck through body construction and on rare occasions a set-in neck construction is used like on the GRGS22. Neck type Ibanez RGs are famous for their thin necks also known as Wizard necks. All kinds of Wizard necks, all with (slightly) different dimensions and shapes have been used on RG models. Hardware Bridge Most RG models feature an Ibanez designed and build double locking tremolo system such as the Edge, Lo Pro Edge, Edge Pro and Edge Zero. A Strat-style non-locking synchronized tremolo is usually found on RG derivatives like the RT and RX. Some RG models are equipped with a hard-tail bridge, such as the RG1521 and RGT6EXFX. Pickups RGs are known for its combination of both humbucking and single coil pickups. The first RGs had a HSH pickup configuration, meaning they had a humbucker in neck and bridge position with an additional single coil in mid position. Other common configurations are HH and SSH. Less common configurations are SH (a bridge humbucker with a single coil at the neck like on the RG565) or a single humbucker in the bridge position (e.g. the RG2610Z) Ibanez uses both self-produced pickups as well as pickups produced by other companies. Most non-Ibanez pickups are produced by or with DiMarzio, some RGs were issued with Seymour Duncan and EMG pickups. Origins Roadsters and Roadstars Although the first modern RG with the now common body shape was introduced in 1987, the original Roadstar with an alternate body shape dates back further. The first Roadstar, then known as Roadst'e'''r, was introduced in 1979. It was the first "Fender" styled Ibanez since the early 1970s copy models. The typical Fender specs found on the Roadster models and not on other Ibanez models were the bolt-on neck construction, SSS pickup configuration and the double cut body shape combined with a 'six in line' headstock. In 1981 the Roadster was replaced by the similar but more affordable Ibanez Blazer introduced in 1980. Again modified, the Roadster returned in 1983 as the Roadstar II. In 1986 more changes were made to the body shape and the 'II' was dropped. It was also the first year the 'RG' abbreviation was used in model names, all pre-1986 model numbers started with RS. Roadstar models were divided between a Roadstar Deluxe series and Roadstar Standard series. The Deluxe series featured special finishes and better hardware. 1987 When the Ibanez JEM was introduced in 1987 so was its derivative, the RG550 ,as part of the ''Roadstar Deluxe series. The RG550 featured the JEM's body shape, woods and hardware, but lacked the costly inlays, DiMarzio pickups, monkey grip and lion's claw tremolo cavity. The 1987 and 1988 Roadstar line-up included new RG body shape models as well as the old-style models. The latter disappeared in 1989. In 1992 the series was ultimately renamed RG series. 1987 was very much the start of the cross-over to the signature era for Ibanez; many new body styles were introduced in addition to the JEM and RG development efforts, including the Radius, Saber and Power series. These models shared the same necks used on the previous year's RS Roadstar line (22 frets) but would ultimately carry on the Roadstar legacy more directly, as the RG line was based on new 24 fret neck designs. RS series guitars were no longer offered; the RS models of 83-86 were a thing of the past. The new iconic headstock design was now the only offering, thus the modern Ibanez "look" was set in stone for decades to come. Series expansion The RG series started with RG500 and RG700 models. The RG500 models such as the RG550 and the RG570 were the 'standard' models, featuring Edge tremolo's, dot inlays and Ibanez made pickups. The RG570 was the same guitar as the 550, without a pick guard, giving it an updated less vintage look. The RG700 models such as the RG750 and RG770FM were the more 'classy' models with fingerboard binding, deluxe inlays and American made pickups. Budget models The first budget models with the new RG shape were the Korean made RG300 series and EX series (short for "Experimental") introduced in 1988. The RG300 models such as the RG350 and RG360 featured the new body shape but cheaper tremolo and pickup models. The EX models were lower-end RG 'clones' were named differently because they might hurt the reputation of the RG name. The EX series ultimately faded into the Ibanez RX series, the pre-GIO series GRX models. The RG100 and 200 series were introduced in the 1990s. They became part of the GIO series in 2003 and renamed GRG. RT and RX series TR]]The Ibanez RT series were introduced in 1992 in an attempt to combine the look and sound of a vintage guitar with the modern feel and technology of an RG. The RT features the RG body shape, Ibanez pickups and a 24 fret neck combined with a non-locking synchronized tremolo and an alder body. Apparently not too successful, the RT series was discontinued two years later. The RX series partly continued the tradition of the RT series with a mix between traditional guitars and modern instruments. The main difference is a 22-fret neck instead of a 24-neck and maple body wood instead of alder or basswood. The RX series also includes the most inexpensive 'RG type' models formerly released under the 'EX' flag. The RX series is continued to this day, although only as part of the GIO series as GRX models. USA models Prestige and J Custom Flagship series J Custom and Prestige include many RG models, including some of the first ones. Introduced in 1996, both series feature the more exclusive Ibanez models with special specifications and finishes. The J Customs are mainly limited edition models for the Japanese market, although some models are showcased elsewhere, like the RG-ARCH1, RG-ART1 and RG-GEAR1 at the 1996 Winter NAMM. Since 2003 all RG models made in Japan are part of the Prestige series. Previous Japanese made non-Prestige models were renamed, for example the RG570 became the RG1570. All Prestige models were updated with the new Edge Pro tremolo. Prestige models differ from the standard RG line by having a hex key holder on the back of the neck, 5-piece neck construction, higher quality electronics (volume and tone pots, sometimes pickups and JEM-style SPLIT-5 wiring, which gives players more tone options by splitting the hum bucking pickups to single-coils when in 2 and 4 position) and a Low-Pro Edge bridge, rather than the standard Edge. RG7 RGT RGA RGA models are RGs with an arched top introduced in 2005. All RGAs feature a hard-tail bridge and a mahogany body as for 2009. The first RGAs were Prestige models only, the first non-Prestige models were introduced in 2009. The idea of an arched topped RG wasn't completely new: the 1997 J Custom model RG-ARCH1 already featured an arched top. RGA121 RGA121H RGA321 RGA321F RGA32 RGA42 RGA42FM miKro RG players Signature models Category:Guitar series